Hurt
by SimplySavannah123
Summary: After Katniss suddenly disappears, Peeta tries to find her, but fails. So he moves to District 11 and meets Shannon. Meanwhile, in District 2, Katniss misses Peeta and regrets leaving. Will they ever meet again?
1. Where Have You Been?

**Hurt**

Where Have You Been?

**Peeta Mellark's **

**P.O.V.**

**District 11**

Ever since the war I don't know where Katniss had headed off to. I asked everyone I knew… I even asked Gale, but he wouldn't answer the question. I suspect something is going on with those two, but if I really do love Katniss, I should be happy for her no matter who she's with. I have suffered all this time trying to find her, but I know she will never love me like I love her, so I'm deciding to forget her.

I've been going to therapy and they suggested going somewhere where I wouldn't get reminded of District 12 or anything that happened in the past. So I went to District 11, but turns out it reminds me of Katniss because of Rue. Well, the weird hallucinations about Katniss being a mutt is not as frequent, but sometimes I have to grip something to let it go. I have been working in District 11 turning their grain into bread and work in their bakery.

They have been currently fixing District 12 and once it's done I'm going to visit Haymitch.

"Hi!" Rue's 11 year old little brother, Ronny greeted me, making me snap back to reality.

I smiled at Ronny, "Hey little kiddo,"

Everybody in District 11 is really nice and sometimes my old friends would even visit like Johanna and Annie. They both don't know where Katniss is and I got to meet Annie's son, Finnick. Oh, how I miss him… Johanna is currently here so she comes in the bakery where Ronny and I were having about a conversation about his school.

"Hey guys!" she greeted Ronny and I, she came in with a brunette I don't recognize. Her hair came all the way to her waist and was in a braid. She looks exactly like Katniss, but it isn't her. Her eyes are not the sparkly gray ones I love, snap out of it Peeta, she left! The girl's eyes are chocolate brown.

Ronny smiles at both of them, "Hi Johanna!" He looked at the other girl, "Hey, Shannon!"

Shannon! So that's her name! She's beautiful… But not as beautiful as Katniss, no one is more beautiful than Katniss.

"Hey Ronny," Johanna and I presume Shannon simultaneously say.

I wiped my hands on my apron and took out my hands, "I'm Peeta and you must be Shannon,"

She nodded, smiled the second most beautiful smile and shook my hand "Yeah, that's me,"

"How come I've never seen you before?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm from District 5 and just came to see what it's like here,"

I nodded in understanding, I turned to Johanna," So Jo what are you doing here?"

"Came to get bread and I bumped into Shannon here so we came here together," she explained to me.

"I have to go, my time to plow!" Ronny yelled over his shoulder, rushing out.

My time in the bakery was done so we went to the square and just talked and I got to know Shannon more. She's like the complete opposite of Katniss, but I still like her. Instead of a hunter she's scared of the woods and weapons. She also has many friends and is very open when Katniss only has a few and has a very hard shell.

I'm getting worried because I think I like Shannon, not just a friend, but the like I use to have for Katniss…

**Katniss Everdeen's**

**P.O.V.**

**District 2**

I'm beginning to think my decision of leaving Peeta was one of the worst mistakes I have ever made… After the war I felt that even though Peeta was recovering he will never be the same so I sought Gale as a friend. I soon accepted that it was Gale's fault or intention to do any harm to Prim, so I forgave him. He took me in and I explained to him why I was here. I didn't know, but Gale was dating Madge and he said he was planning to propose to her soon. I made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone where I was.

He told me he had gotten several calls from Peeta, but he never told like he promised. Although I love being with Gale and Madge, I'm jealous of them. They have someone to hold while they're sleeping. Someone to kiss, someone to love, but I have nobody. I miss Peeta holding me when I have nightmares and his beautiful words.

I have finally reached a realization that I'm nothing without Peeta. He's my everything, my life source, my boy with the bread. Madge tries to comfort me with words of motivation to find Peeta, but I'm too scared that he might not love me anymore or even hate me because I left with no reason. I regretted everything I have done to make him suffer, he doesn't deserve those things.

I don't deserve the boy with the bread. I wake up every night scared and alone. Sometimes I even have to cry myself to sleep; I try hard not to scream so I don't wake up the happy couple. It's hard not to so sometimes so I do scream, the nightmares are mostly about Prim and Peeta.

"Hey Katniss," Madge greets me as I walk down the stairs; then I instantly smell bacon and eggs.

I walk into the kitchen to find three plates on the breakfast table. Each one had bacon, eggs and toast on them. Three glasses were also there filled with orange juice. YUM…

I smile at Madge "Good morning Madge,"

Then Gale walks in, in his pajamas yawning. He hugs me and mutters good morning and kiss Madge's forehead. I sigh; I want Peeta to kiss me on the forehead every morning. I decide I'm going to District 12 right when it's finished being prepared. I'm going to visit Haymitch there.

"Hey Gale… Sleep well?" I ask him.

He nods his head while already munching on the toast, "I slept very well, considering because you didn't wake up from a nightmare," he teased me with his mouth full.

I laughed, it was true, I didn't have a nightmare this time, and it was a dream. The dream was about Peeta and me happy together. He smiled at me without having that weird sparkle in his eye. It was just his crystal blue eyes, not the tracker jacker venom ones.

"Yeah, I was having a wonderful dream…" I sigh, "Too bad it had to end,"

"Tell me what it was later," Madge mouths making sure Gale didn't see.

I nodded, Gale didn't like it when we discussed my nightmares or dreams, he said whenever he hears them it saddens him. We ate our breakfast and Gale soon had to leave for work. He was working with the new government fixing all the districts. Madge just stayed at home and so did I.

We sat on the couch ready for our daily talk, "OK, so here is my dream,"

_**Dream**_

_Peeta and I were sitting on a white comfortable and plush couch and we were in a very nice living room. His arm was around me and my head was rested on his shoulder. We were just sitting there in silence watching the fire and enjoying each other's company._

_I looked up at him to see him staring at me, "I love you," _

_He smiled such a bright smile it could've blinded anyone who looked, "I love you, too Katniss Everdeen Mellark,"_

_Then another scene appeared, we were still on the couch, but I had a baby in my arms and we were cradling it. We had named her Primrose after my beloved sister. Prim had my gray eyes and Peeta's blond hair._

_The scene change once again, now it was with a twelve year old girl that resembled baby Prim. It was her older and still happy. Peeta and I were aging, but still smiling and happy on that white couch. We were watching Prim paint a sunset like Peeta had done before. It was quite beautiful and as radiant as her._

_The last scene was Peeta and I on that white couch while looking through an album, which was probably our family album. It had my mother, father, Peeta's mother, Peeta's father and Peeta's brothers. Next were Prim and I, then Peeta, soon after that it was our baby Prim. There was an unfamiliar guy and I presume that was her husband and next were my grandchildren. On the last page there was a family tree._

_Peeta and I looked about seventy in that time and I knew we had a wonderful life together._

_**End of Dream**_

I finished explaining my dream to Madge and smiled the thought, "So what'd you think?"

"Wow, that was very heartfelt," Madge told me.

I nodded, "It was one of my very best dreams and I will never forget it,"

"I think you should really see Peeta because you miss and love him, I can tell,"

I smiled, I was close to crying and tears were blocking my vision, "I'm planning to visit District 12 soon, would you and Gale like to come?" I manage to choke it out before I start crying about Peeta again.

"Of course we will," Madge accepts while patting my back.

I've been so miserable without Peeta; if Gale and Madge weren't with me I'd be totally alone. I need to find out where he is soon and see him, but first I'm going to District 12, he might be there.

I wipe the tears away, "When should we go to District 12?"

Madge thinks about it for a moment, "What about next month? Because all the work will be done, Gale's off work that month so were all free,"

"Sure," I agree.

Since we had nothing to do we just prepared a big special dinner for us because today's the two month anniversary since I've been living with Gale and Madge. We decided to cook our favorite foods and add in a chocolate cake for desert. I bet the cake would be better if it was made by Peeta.

I put on a brave face so Madge won't notice I'm thinking about him again. I feel like my guard is too low. I don't care if Snow and Coin are gone, evil is still around and I don't want it to think I'm weak. My heart might be in millions of pieces, but I don't want to show it.

When Gale comes back right on time for dinner he was very surprised with all the food we had made.

Gale smiled once he saw the table full of food, "I'm going to be really full tonight,"

Madge and I laugh, "Let's dig in!"

We eat the food and laugh at old memories that occurred before my tragic reaping. Wait, no… It was not that bad because if the reaping hadn't called Prim and I didn't volunteer or if Peeta wasn't called I would never realize my feelings for him. Then I wouldn't miss him or the rebellion would have never happened, ending the cruel and disgusting Hunger Games.

**Peeta Mellark's **

**P.O.V.**

**District 11**

Shannon is a really nice girl and I think she will be able to help me get my mind off Katniss. All three of us agreed we would visit District 12 next month. I had asked them if they were interested in seeing my old mentor and my hometown and Shannon was thrilled. Johanna? Not so much…

"Why do I have to go?" Johanna whined.

I shook my head, Johanna is so weird, "Because I want you to," I paused, "I think I might invite Annie too,"

Shannon had liked the idea, "I would love to see other Districts,"

Then that was set, we would go to District 12 in one month. I just hope no drama will happen, like my weird hallucinations or Katniss being there! Ha! That would be ironic, but that would never happen!


	2. An Unexpected Turn of Events…

**Hurt**

An Unexpected Turn of Events…

**Peeta Mellark's **

**P.O.V.**

**District 11**

**One Month Later**

Well, a month has passed since we agreed to visit District 12 and today's the day we go there. As I was packing for the two weeks visit, well not really a visit, more of a vacation. These past weeks have been fun and I asked Shannon to a date just two weeks ago and she accepted. I think she's going to take my mind off Katniss for a long, long time.

Our date was amazing, I took her to a meadow and had a picnic prepared, with tarts and cookies for our little desert. After that night we kind of called ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend. I learned more about Shannon and she has mother and father, one sister, Sun and two brothers, Joshua and Johnny. Her mother and father worked in a power plant and soon her oldest brother, Joshua would too.

After I was done packing I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 11:00 a.m. that means two more hours 'till we go to the train station for our trip. I headed out of my tiny apartment and bumped into Shannon once I was outside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Just was coming to see you," she told me.

I nod, "Do you want to go have lunch with me?"

"Sure, but where?

"We can go to the café across the street," I suggested.

She gives me a smile and I take it as a yes. We head to the café having a little more chit-chat about our families. _Although mine was gone because of that mutt, Katniss! No! She's not a mutt, she didn't mean for that to happen. _I fight with myself until I noticed Shannon had stopped talking. She already knows about the hallucinations so she's just rubbing my arm trying to calm me down.

When I finally gain control again we proceed to the café. I see through the glass windows and see Johanna eating lunch. I look at Shannon and she's already headed to the door to sit with Johanna (or JoJo as I call her now). I sigh; I wanted some alone time with Shannon, but that's not turning out well.

"Hey, JoJo," I hear Shannon say.

What JoJo said was muffled because she had food in her mouth, but I made out some words, "Hey… 1:00… train… right?"

Shannon seems to have understood everything she said and nods, "Yeah, that's right,"

I approach the table and wave at JoJo, "Hey,"

She swallows her food and says, "Hi,"

"We have to be at the train station by 12:30 so we can get our things in the train, find our cabins and just wait 'till it leaves at 1," suggest Shannon.

"And we can meet at the square at 12:15 because it's about 15 minutes of a walk, and we can get our stuff at 12," I add.

JoJo just simply nods and returns to eating. Shannon and I order food for ourselves and dig in like JoJo did (and still doing). After we finish our food we just sit there and talk until we had to go. We go our separate ways and get ready to leave.

I arrive at my apartment and have the trouble putting in the key to open the door. This took a while, until I finally got it open. I grabbed my suitcase and paused for a moment to check my mental checklist of what to bring. I have everything, so I'm set to go.

I'm the first one at the square and a few minutes later Johanna arrived. Now all we had to was wait for Shannon for a while.

"So… How's it going with Shannon?" JoJo asks me.

I smile, "Very good,"

She shakes her head, "I don't think you've moved on from Everdeen,"

"What makes you say that?" I ask, anger evident in my voice.

She smiles mischievously, "I just know,"

Right then Shannon arrives, I'm so grateful she didn't come 5 seconds earlier, she doesn't know about my pretty Katniss. No! She is not pretty! I fight with myself one again until JoJo snaps me out of it. We head to the train station and talked about what we were going to do in District 12. We finally arrive and we give our tickets to the ticket collector. He gives us our room numbers and we head to the directions he gave us.

Our rooms were right next to each other, that's pretty convenient. I settle in to my room and just rest until the train starts moving.

**Katniss Everdeen's**

**P.O.V.**

**District 2**

**Same Date**

Gale had agreed visiting District 12 for a few weeks. The scheduled time we had to go was 11:00 a.m. and right now it's only 10:30. We didn't have to rush because the train station was like only five minutes away. We ate our breakfast and we already packed our stuff the night before, so that was taken care of.

"I'm so excited!" squealed Madge.

I nod, I admit, I'm pretty excited to see District 12. Madge and I still have been talking about my dreams and nightmares, but I haven't gotten a dream since last month. All of them were nightmares. One of them was Peeta having his fazes and successfully kills me. My boy with the bread had tried to kill me!

I get all the bad thoughts out of my mind and focus on our little trip. It's going to be so exciting! We didn't really do anything in the remaining time, just sit on the couch and talk, sometime later Gale had joined the conversation. We were talking about the times before the reaping.

"Your dad loved strawberries so much!" I laugh.

Madge nods and laughs along, "He was the mayor and he still bought illegal strawberries, that's what I call love,"

That reminds me of Peeta and me, we broke the rules so we could both live. We loved each other or maybe only me now. He probably moved on already.

Gale then interrupts my thoughts, "Your father was mad about them, especially ours,"

I laugh like nothing just happened. We continue talking until we looked at the clock and realized we only had 10 more minutes! "Hurry!" I screamed, "We'll be late!"

We grabbed our luggage tripping over them at times, and ran out of the house with Gale locking the door. We ran to the train station in time, once we got there the train was only a few meters away. Phew!

"That was close," Madge told me.

I nodded, Gale finally caught up to us, and "You could've waited for me!"

Madge and I simultaneously laughed, "Why should we?" Madge asked.

"Because I'm paying for this trip!"

"Oh, right," Madge and I couldn't keep in the snickers in.

As the train came to a halt the doors opened, we entered and sat at the seats nearest the door. I soon fell asleep and had another nightmare.

_**Nightmare**_

_I was on the same white, plush couch from my wonderful dream, but instead of Peeta being with me the room started to turn black and die. Everything was falling and wilting like a rose. I ran out the door to be in a graveyard. The tombstones had Peeta's name and Prim's and everyone I love. I sank to my knees crying and laying on the ground. I let the darkness engulf me in its evil hands and it was killing me slowly inside._

_ The next thing I know, a figure appeared before me. They had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. "You killed me! You mutt! You don't deserve to live," _

_ Another figure came, but they were taller and older, "You didn't save me, instead you saved yourself,"_

_ "Everyone hates you," another voice rang, this time it was a little girl._

_ Another tear fell, "Why are you doing this to me?"_

_ I can make out the other figure to be my father and he was glaring at me, his eyes full of hate, "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"_

_ I cried more and more not gaining any sympathy from my beloved friends and family. I was being tortured, not physically, but emotionally. I can feel pain inside, but they are doing nothing, but glaring daggers. THAT'S IT! They are glaring daggers and it's ripping up my soul. How could they do this to me?_

_ Something was happening and the figures were running away like I was some type of monster. A mirror appeared beside me and Peeta's thought came true, I became a mutt. _

_ "AHHHHHHH!" something was shaking me and my eyes opened._

_**End of Nightmare**_

I wake up to everyone staring at me; there were tears in my eyes and down my cheeks. My eyes were open like a wild animal knowing there was a hunter. I feel so vulnerable right now. The girl on fire lost her flame and is no longer the strong, will powered mockingjay. I've lost it all.

"Are you okay?" I jumped at the voice and noticed it was only Gale.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "…Yeah… I'm fine…"

Madge shook her head, "You don't seem fine,"

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine, it's okay,"

Madge and Gale nodded their heads, but I know that they didn't believe me one bit. Especially because I was in tears and I might've been screaming. That would explain why people were staring at me like I'm mental, (well, I kind of am). Only one person could help me in my situation and that would be my dear Peeta. I feel no hope for him anymore because he has probably moved on and I guess I have to also.

The train came to a halt and the wheels screeched against the rails. As passengers filed out of the room, Madge, Gale and I waited until most of them were out so we didn't get squished.

"Why were you screaming Catnip?"

"And crying," Madge added.

"Nightmare," I explained.

Madge and Gale looked at me knowingly, "Peeta?"

I shook my head no, "It wasn't just him this time. It was all of them,"

"Who?" Gale asked.

I started to tear up, "Prim, my Dad, Finnick and everyone!"

"Attention passengers, this train will leave in about 10 minutes to District 11," A voice from the speakers told. That was a sign to get out and over to Haymitch's house.

**Peeta Mellark's **

**P.O.V.**

**District 12**

**Haymitch's House**

As we left the train station in District 12 I could see a lot of things changed in my small hometown. The Hob now looked different and so did the Town Square. Almost everything was changed, except for few things like the Victor's Village. I led the girls to Haymitch's house and knocked.

I was greeted by a familiar face, "Peeta come on in!" He seemed… sober…

"Hello Haymitch!" I greeted the sober Haymitch, "This is my girlfriend, Shannon and you know JoJo,"

Haymitch turns around, "Girlfriend?" He laughs nervously and smiles. He enters the kitchen to get things to eat for us and lay them on the coffee table.

"Yeah, girlfriend," I smile and kiss Shannon's cheek.

"Okay," Haymitch still says in a nervous voice, what is wrong with him?

Just then someone knocked on the door, "I'll get it," Haymitch announced.

He opens the door and I hear him whispering furiously to the person at the door. I can barely make out what he's saying. Something about me and a girlfriend, probably Shannon, but why is he talking about that to the person at the door?

I stride to Haymitch to see what the commotion was about and see the person I didn't want to see right now: Katniss…


End file.
